I Can't Breathe Without You
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Songfic 'Breathe' by Taylor Swift and Colbie Caillat. Remus broke up with Catie at the end of their 6th year, how does each take it?


**A/N: Well, when I heard this song recently it screamed a certain part that will take place in the future of the Marauders and Catie's Hogwarts years. I plan for this to happen at the end of sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: Taylor Swift and Colbie Caillat own the song 'Breathe' and J.K. Rowling owns HP. I own Catie.**

He had broken up with her. Why? She wished she knew. It had happened only the day before they would take the train ride to King's Cross. It would be hard to avoid him but Catie was going to do her best.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

They boarded the train; Catie was stuck in a compartment with the Marauders and Remus. She ignored him and stared out her window, wishing that she could have sat with Lily and Alice.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

The train began to move and they left Hogsmeade station. Sirius and James fooled around as usual, with Peter taking in their every act and Remus was quiet as normal.

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around_

Catie sighed as she jumped off the train and walked to her parents with James, Sirius and Remus surrounding her. She felt empty without his hand in hers, or his arm around her waist. Even the warm hug she received from her mother felt empty and cold.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

Catie and Ellen apparated to Potter manor while Charles, James, Sirius, and Remus would be taking a magical car to the manor.

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

Remus hated seeing Catie so…Silent and unresponsive during their train ride. She deserved better than him, he could hurt her. He was dangerous. He climbed in the back of the car after Sirius. Remus had been invited to stay at the Potter's for the last summer before their last year at Hogwarts.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
_

It was because he loved her that he ended their relationship before it went too far. Eventually they reached the manor, Remus saw Catie dart out of the manor first to retrieve Cleo, who couldn't apparate with them.

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

Catie mumbled a 'Hello' to him then disappeared upstairs to her bedroom. James and Ellen noticed the strange behavior and looked questioningly at Remus, who shrugged and escaped to the small library the Potters owned.

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

Catie lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had locked her door to prevent anyone from bothering her, even James. She had ignored her mother's protests to coming down to dinner hours earlier. She turned her head to look at her alarm clock it read: 1:59am.

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

Remus looked up from his book as the Grandfather clock chimed twice. Sighing he set aside his book and went into the kitchen for a snack.

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

Catie left her room, everyone should be asleep so she quietly crept down the stairs to the kitchen for something to eat.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

She came through one entrance he through another. Silently they stared at each other neither saying a word.

_I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

Remus made the first move; slowly he approached her and apologized for making her hurt. Catie started to cry and he held her safe within his arms.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

**_A_/N: So what did you think? Review please! :)  
**


End file.
